


the newcomer

by covellite



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Distrust, Implied Sexual Content, Intoxication, M/M, Violence, its an au of an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite
Summary: Apparently, being the most feared vampires in the area - possibly the entire world - means having fanboys.
Relationships: impulseSV/Kris | ZedaphPlays/Thomas | TangoTek, impulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph/Welsknight
Kudos: 15





	the newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> The world for this is basically the same as my regular vampire au, but instead of being against murder, team zit is _for_ murder. "Void" is the name EX goes by.

He hears a slight sound as he stomps through the woods and is instantly on alert. It’s probably nothing, but he’s alone and one of the most wanted people on the planet, so it doesn’t hurt to be careful. He turns around and sees a vampire with long blond hair, and something about him makes Tango pause. Maybe it’s the fascinated look on his face, or maybe it’s the way his clothes are just tight enough to draw attention to all the right places. Either way, Tango doesn’t think the man’s a threat.

“You’re one of them,” the man says, excitement clear in his voice. “One of the three everyone’s been talking about.”

“Oh? What do they say?”

The man steps closer, eyes trailing up and down Tango’s body. “That you’re extremely powerful and dangerous and that no one who knows what’s good for themself should go anywhere near you.” He places a careful hand on Tango’s arm as they lock eyes. “So naturally I had to see what all the fuss is about.”

Tango leans into the touch. “If you’re going to flirt like that, I should at least get to know your name,” he says. He’d usually be completely fine with taking the man right there and never learning his name, but the man looks _fun_ ; Tango wants to see what he would look like after all three of them have their way with him, and Impulse would call him rude if he didn’t ask for the man’s name before bringing him home.

“I’m Wels,” he says, someone turning that small statement into something more, something sensual. “Maybe I should get to know yours, too? Might make things more fun if I have something to call you.”

“Doesn’t everyone already know who I am?”

“They don’t seem to know your name, unfortunately.”

“It’s Tango.” He takes a strand of Wels’ hair in his hand as he speaks. It’s soft, too soft for him to be living in the wild, but that doesn’t bother Tango. None of Xisuma or Void’s vampires would be stupid enough to come after him alone. Most likely, Wels is from a clan and snuck out for some excitement, and Tango is more than willing to give that to him. “You know, I think my friends would love to meet you.”

Something that might have been apprehension flashes through Wels’ eyes, but it’s gone as soon as it came, and he grins.

Wels doesn’t stir when Tango wakes up and starts to move around, not that Tango can blame him. The three of them did quite the number on him.

“He’s very pretty,” Zedaph says as they get dressed for the day. “Think he’d be willing to stick around for another day or two?”

“A bit too pretty,” Tango says. “Let’s invite him to dinner.”

Zedaph’s eyes light up at his words. “Oh, I bet he’d be wonderful during a frenzy.”

“Are you two planning something?” Impulse asks sleepily. He’s still tangled up with Wels on the ground, squinting up at the two of them. “Are we going after another village? We just did that a few days ago.”

“Maybe a smaller settlement would be a better idea. Are there any human hiding places nearby?”

“We can find one, I’m sure.” Zedaph crouches down to poke Wels awake. “Hey, sleepyhead. We have an idea.”

Impulse rolls his eyes at Zedaph, but smiles at Wels as he wakes.

“Would you like to stick around a little bit longer?” he asks once Wels is sitting up and the sleep has cleared from his eyes. “We have an idea we think might be fun.”

Wels takes a moment to answer. “When have I ever said no to fun?” he finally says, and Tango grins.

“Come on then. You and Impy, get dressed, then we’ll go.”

As Impulse and Wels get ready, Tango notices how easily they chat and joke with each other, and part of him feels the normal jealousy he feels whenever someone other than he or Zedaph tries to flirt with Impulse, but there’s something else there too. He _likes_ watching them flirt with each other. Maybe it’s because he knows they want him just as much as they want each other. He found them both. They’re both _his_.

“Where are we going exactly?” Wels asks once he’s dressed and ready to go. Tango shrugs.

“We haven’t actually figured that out yet,” Zedaph says.

“Don’t suppose you know of any human camps nearby?” Tango asks, and it’s mostly a joke, but something flashes across Wels’ face. “Hold on. _Do_ you?”

Wels takes a little too long to answer, and the way his face has gone blank makes Tango think there might be more to him than he previously assumed. “Yes,” he eventually says. “There’s one about half a mile east of here. I can show you the way.”

Tango half expects Wels to lead them into an ambush, but the human camp really does exist. It’s very, very small, and abandoned too.

“I guess we’re out of luck,” Wels says carefully.

“Not exactly.” Impulse holds up a bit of paper. “I found this. Looks like directions to another camp.”

“Why would they leave that here?” Wels asks. Impulse shrugs.

“It’s in code, but I think I can read it. I lived with some human travelers for a little while, and this looks like it’s in the same code.”

The directions lead them a bit further east, and sure enough there’s a group of four humans, three of them asleep. Tango kills the fourth before he can make a sound.

“Dibs on the big guy,” Zedaph says brightly, skipping over the other humans so he can sink his teeth into the man’s neck. The man chokes in his sleep, but quickly goes limp.

“You always do this, and then you never even drink it all,” Tango complains lightly.

“I’m saving some for you,” Zedaph says when he stops drinking. “But if you don’t like sharing-”

“I never said I don’t like sharing, I just said-”

Impulse coughs politely, and Tango stops. “We have a guest, guys. Be polite.”

“Right, sorry. Would you like the big guy instead?”

“I’m good, thanks.” Wels looks vaguely ill, and Tango’s sure he isn’t comfortable with what’s going on. He wonders why Wels sought them out and pretended to admire them when he clearly doesn’t. Maybe he was only a bored coven vampire expecting a good fuck and didn’t think they’d bring him hunting, but Tango doubts it. There’s something else going on.

“Which one do you want?” Impulse asks Wels.

“I’m not really hungry.”

“Oh, come on. Four of them, four of us. Don’t be silly.”

Wels looks at the three of them, sees that they’re all staring at him, and crouches down in front of the nearest human. He snaps her neck before taking a bite, and Tango rolls his eyes.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asks as Impulse takes care of the last human. “Now her blood will go cold faster.”

“Not that much faster,” Wels says. “Besides, it’d be rude to let her suffer.”

Zedaph boos and Tango laughs.

“I’m sure we could change your mind about that.”

Tango doesn’t miss the strange look Wels gives him.

Wels is shaking a little by the time he finishes drinking, and his eyes are unfocused. The lack of blood on his face and hands is disappointing.

“You’re holding back.” Zedaph wraps an arm around Wels and rests his face in Wels’ neck. “Come on, let go.”

“I can’t-”

“Why not?” Tango sits on his other side and nips at his shoulder. “It’ll be fun.” He pulls Wels in for a kiss, and he can tell when Wels gives in to the frenzy by how much more desperate he becomes, deepening the kiss and whining when Tango laughs against him.

“You up for a repeat of earlier?” Impulse asks when he joins the three of them. Tango pulls away when Wels doesn’t answer.

“Please,” Wels says, and there’s a wild light in his eyes that Tango likes more than he should.

“I don’t trust him,” Tango tells Zedaph, quiet enough that he doesn’t have to worry about waking Wels or Impulse next to him.

“There’s definitely something strange about him.” Zedaph stares up at the sky. “Do you think someone sent him here to spy on us?”

“Maybe. I don’t think he’s one of Void’s, though. I’d recognize him if he was.”

“Maybe Xisuma then?”

Impulse shifts beside them and they go still. “Are you talking about Wels?” he asks sleepily.

“Doesn’t he seem weird?” Tango asks. “He definitely wasn’t telling the truth when we met.”

“I think I’ve met him before,” Impulse says, rubbing his eyes. “There’s a little village by ocean that I stayed in for a few days. I think Wels was one of its protectors.”

“So what’s he doing here, pretending to be a fan of ours?”

“I don’t know.” Impulse brushes his fingers through Wels’ hair. “But I think we should keep him.”

“Even though we know he’s up to something?”

“We can change him,” Impulse says confidently. “Xisuma’s probably just as manipulative as Void was. We can help show him a better life.”

“And if that fails?”

“If that fails, you can get rid of him.” Tango recoils at the words, and he realizes with dismay that he’s already attached to Wels.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Zedaph asks. Impulse shrugs.

“No, but who cares? I like him. Let’s keep him around for a bit.”

Wels’ hand twitches slightly, making Tango wonder if he’s as asleep as he seems. He chooses his next words carefully, just in case.

“Alright, fine. He can stick around. But only ‘cause he’s cute.” Impulse giggles as Tango pokes him in the side. “Almost as cute as you.”

“You’re cuter.”

“I’m cutest,” Zedaph says, and Tango laughs so hard Wels startles awake.

“What’s going on?” he asks. Impulse pats his shoulder.

“Just Zedaph being silly. Go back to sleep, sweetheart. You’ll need it.”

Wels mumbles something incomprehensible and his whole body relaxes, eyes fluttering shut. _Way to go_ , Impulse mouths at Tango. Tango sticks his tongue out.

“What will we do if he does turn out to be a spy?” Zedaph whispers after a few minutes. “Do we kill him?”

“I guess so,” Tango says.

“It won’t come to that.” Impulse yawns and Tango snuggles closer to him. “Give him six months and he’ll be ours, I’m sure of it.”

Tango hopes he’s right.


End file.
